Massages
by DarkMimi
Summary: Les amis d'Heero le pousse à aller dans un institut de Thalasothérapie où il va rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne va pas le laisser indiférent. *yaoi*


Titre : « Massages »

Autrice : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

Genre : Ua, OOC, Yaoi, Romance, massages (lol)

Disclamer : y sont pas a moaaaaa T_T

Commentaires je sais, j'ai 15 fics à finir…et bin maintenant ça fera 16 ^_^

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitre 1 :**

Ses amis l'avaient poussé à se rendre à cet institut de Thalassothérapie, pour évacuer son stress à ce qu'il paraît. Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les 4 devant la grande porte vitrée de l'entrée. 

Quatre : « Je t'assure Heero, j'y suis déjà allé quelques fois cet été, c'est vraiment bien, quand tu sors de là, t'as l'impression de voler. »

Heero : « Je n'ai aucune envie de voler. »

Quatre : « Mais quel rabat-joie ! Tu as besoin de te détendre, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi Heero ! »

Heero : « Hn. »

Quatre : « Hé ! Dites les gars, ça vous dirait pas de m'aider à le convaincre parce que là, j'ai comme l'impression qu'à par nous regarder, vous faites pas grand chose… »

Trowa : « Quatre à raison , tu devrais l'écouter Heero. »

Wufei : « Ouais. »

Quatre : « Quelle aide précieuse, merci les gars, que ferais-je sans vous ? Vous vous êtes surpassés sur ce coup là… »

Heero : « Je rentre chez moi. »

Quatre : « Tatatata, il n'en ai pas question ! Ecoute moi et arrête d'en faire qu'à ta tête. Bon sang, regarde toi un peu ! tu es tellement stressé à cause du boulot que tous tes muscles sont tendus à l'extrême ! Je suis sur que tu as encore eu des crampes cette nuit. »

Heero : « … »

Quatre : « C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est pour ton bien Heero. On va faire un marché ok ? T'y va au moins une fois aujourd'hui et si ça te plait pas, tu n'en entendras plus jamais parlé, au contraire, si ça te plait, je te paye l'abonnement pour un trimestre d'accord ? »

Heero : « …D'accord, mais je te préviens, si j'ai pas envie d'y retourner et que tu m'y force, je me débrouille pour envoyer mon plus gros virus sur l'ordinateur central de ta société ! »

Quatre : « Oula ! Calme toi, je viens de te dire que je ne te forcerais pas à y retourner si tu n'e  a pas envie. »

Heero : « Hn. »

Quatre : Et bien c'est pas du gâteau de te convaincre toi ! Au fait les gars, merci encore de votre aide… »

Trowa : « Pas de quoi. »

Wufei : « C'est fait pour ça les amis. »

Quatre : « Hypocrites ! Bon, Heero, on te laisse. Le parcours dure un peu moins de 3 heures, voici ton sac, il contient un maillot de bain et une serviette ainsi que des fringues de rechange au cas ou. On vient te chercher quand tu auras fini ! Amuse toi bien ! »

Quatre lui fit un denier signe de la main et monta au volant de la voiture ou Trowa et Wufei l'attendaient. Heero resta seul devant la grande porte vitrée. Poussant un soupir, il entra alors dans l'institut. Aussitôt, une odeur marine lui monta aux narines, ce n'était pas désagréable, surtout qu'il se trouvait en pleine ville. Il se présenta au comptoir.

Hôtesse : « Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Heero : « Heu, bonjour. Je souhaiterais m'inscrire à un parcours d'aujourd'hui. »

Hôtesse : « Bien, trois parcours s'offrent à vous. Vous avez le choix entre le parcours spécial mer ,comprenant bain d'argile, bain d'algues et piscine à eau de mer   le parcours spécial résistance comprend des bains successifs d'eau glacé et d'eau chaude ainsi qu'une longue séance de sauna ,et le dernier parcours, le parcours relaxation, qui consiste à une séance de jacuzzi d'eau de mer aux algues bienfaitrice, suivit d'une séance de bronzage et finissant par un massage intensif. Chaque parcours dure entre 2h30 et 3h, cela dépend de vous. »

Heero : « Je…je préfère prendre le parcours relaxation. »

Hôtesse : « Bien, cela vous fera 24 euros, les cartes bleues et les cheques sont acceptés. Souhaitez vous prendre un abonnement ? »

Heero : « Non merci. »

Hôtesse : « Et bien par ici monsieur, le parcours commence dans 7 minutes, les cabines sont au fond du couloir à gauche, voici votre ticket, veuillez le présenter à ma collègue qui vous attend à la sortie des cabines. »

Heero : « Merci , bonne journée. »

Hôtesse : « Vous de même, et bon parcours. »

Après avoir laissé ses affaires dans un casier, Heero se présenta à la deuxième hôtesse, posté à la sortie des vestiaires.

Hôtesse 2 : « Bien le bonjour, votre ticket s'il vous plait. Merci. Parcours numéros 3 c'est bien cela ? »

Heero : « Oui. »

Hôtesse 2 : « Très bien, monsieur… ? »

Heero : « Yuy, Heero Yuy. »

Hôtesse 2 : « Monsieur Yuy, votre parcours est le bleu, pour connaître le chemin, il suffit de suivre les flèches de cette même couleur. Des panneaux indicatif, bleu eux aussi, vous indiquerons la marche à suivre. Si il y a un soucis, veuillez vous adresser à Zechs, le jeune homme blond aux cheveux long que vous pouvez voir assis sur sa chaise, là bas. »

Heero : « Très bien. »

Hôtesse 2 : « Je vais annoncer votre venue à notre masseur, préférez vous une séance de ¾ d'heure ou d'une heure et demie pour le massage ? »

Heero : « Une heure et demi ira tout à fait. »

Hôtesse 2 : « Va pour une heure et demie alors. Heu… Si le masseur n'est pas encore arrivé quand ce sera votre tour, adressez vous là encore à Zechs. »

Heero : « Pourquoi ne serait-il pas là ? »

Hôtesse 2 : « Et…et bien, il est un peu…tête en l'air et il …comment dire…s'amuse souvent dans la piscine en attendant ses client alors parfois il oubli l'heure et arrive en retard à ses séances… »

Heero : « Il n'a pas l'air très sérieux… »

Hôtesse 2 : « Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est un excellent masseur, il fait des merveilles….Mais je m'égare, votre parcours va commencer, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard. Si on se revoit, vous me donnerez vos impression du masseur. »

Heero : « Hn… »

Il avait bien vu l'hôtesse rougir quand elle parlait des 'merveilles' que pouvait bien faire le fameux masseur et il était près à parier que le genre de 'massages' qu'il faisait aux femmes n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'il faisait aux hommes. Sortant cette histoire de masseur de sa tête, il se mit à suivre les flèches bleues qui le menèrent au jacuzzi. Trois personnes s'y trouvaient déjà mais il restait suffisamment de place pour au moins le double de ce qu'il s'y trouvait en ce moment. Il entra doucement dans l'eau, un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres, Quatre n'avait pas tord, il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre et ce bain bulleux remplissait tout à fait ses fonctions. L'odeur d'algues n'étaient pas incommodantes, au contraire, il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau, c'est le cas de le dire. Après tentes minutes passé dans l'eau tiède, il fini par sortir pour se diriger vers la sale des UV. Etant japonais, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de bronzer mais il aimait sentir la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, et faute de soleil, des UV feront parfaitement l'affaire. Un siège était à son nom, le mettant en position allongé, il se laissa aller, des lunettes spéciales sur le nez, pour ne pas se brûler les yeux. La salle était calme, les autres client qui étaient présents ne faisaient pas un bruit, appréciant tout comme lui, la douce musique, mélange de violon, harpe, cris de mouettes et fracas des vagues sur les rochers. Il fut vite sec de la tête aux pied, même ses cheveux, particulièrement épais, ne gardaient plus une once d'humidité. La séance dura trop peu de temps à son goût, il se dit alors que la prochaine fois, il ne prendrait que ¾ d'heure de massage, si prochaine fois il y avait. Il se présenta alors à la salle de massage, il n'y avait personne. Il poussa son troisième soupir de la journée, apparemment le masseur n'était pas au rendez vous, l'hôtesse l'avait prévenue…

? ? ? : « Vous êtes monsieur Yuy je présume ? »

Heero se retourna vivement, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il stoppa net devant la vision. Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui en short noir. Ce qui le surpris en premier fut la longue natte qui pendait dans son dos, lui arrivant jusqu'en dessous des fesses, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu un homme avec d'aussi long cheveux. La deuxième chose qui le surpris fut son corps, le jeune homme devait avoir un ou eux ans de moins que lui, tout au plus, il possédait pourtant un corps parfait , finement musclé, les hanches étroites, pas un poil ne venant déranger la vision de rêve. Et enfin, la dernière chose qui le surpris, et pas la moindre, fut le visage du jeune homme en question. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres rosées, des pommettes hautes et un peu rouge, un nez droit et fin, et des yeux…des yeux incroyablement beau, des yeux pétillant, des yeux hypnotisant, d'une couleur rare et magnifique, des yeux améthystes. Des gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de ce visage, de ce corps angélique, il sortait visiblement de la piscine.

? ? ?: « Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis un peu en retard, je sais, ça m'arrive souvent, mais je vous en pris, installez vous sur la table de massage, je reviens de suite, je vais juste de sécher un peu, je doute que vous apprécierez de recevoir des gouttes d'eau glacé sur vous pendant que je vous masse, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, prenez vos aises. Ah si, une dernière chose, derrière le paravent, il y a une serviette blanche que vous entourerez autour de la taille, vous pouvez laisser votre maillot de bain sur le cintre mis à côté. A tout de suite. »

Le temps que toutes les informations montent à son cerveau, le masseur était déjà partit dans une des salles d'à côté. Il ne savait pas qu'il devait se déshabiller entièrement pour un massage, avait-il mal entendu ? Il avait bien peur que non. Il suivit donc les instructions données et après s'être débarrassé de son maillot, enroula la serviette blanche, bien trop courte à son goût, autour de sa taille. Il s'installa ensuite sur le ventre sur la table de massage, il s'attendait à une table dur et inconfortable, il s'était trompée. Elle était tout sauf inconfortable, il devait bien avouer que le matériel était perfectionné, repliant ses bras de fait que seuls ses deux coudes dépassaient de la table, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et attendit son masseur. Le masseur lui paraissait un peu efféminé, il avait pourtant définitivement masculin et avait une voix douce, rieuse, et un peu rave. Peu être était-ce la finesse de sa taille qui lui donnait cette impression. Toujours est-il qu'il avait rarement vu un homme aussi beau, les femmes devaient se l'arracher, il comprenait déjà mieux la rougeur qui était apparu sur les joues de l'hôtesse en parlant de massages…Il se sentait un peu jaloux du physique du masseur. Il n'avait pourtant rien à envier aux autres, à 24 ans, il était un jeune homme très doué en informatique et très aimé des femmes. Typé japonais, il avait la peau halée, mais, contrastant avec ses origines, il était de taille tout à fait convenable et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu froid et profond. Il avait les cheveux bruns, qui ne voulaient jamais se coiffer correctement, lui donnant un petit air effronté mais tout à fait craquant si il écoutait les femmes avec qui il était sortit. Pourtant, il se sentait jaloux du masseur, il n'avait jamais été jaloux auparavant, il avait toujours été considéré le meilleur en tout, sauf peu être en relationnel, mais il se sentait dépassé par ce jeune homme. Ruminant dans ses pensées, il n'avait, un fois de plus, pas entendu le masseur arriver dans la pièce, il ne le remarqua que quand ce dernier lui adressa la parole.

Masseur : « Bien, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, je me nomme Duo Maxwell, comme vous avez déjà du le comprendre, je suis le masseur de cet institut, enfin, je suis pas le seul mais en tout cas je suis le plus vieux parmi eux, enfin, en expérience bien sur, sinon je suis de loin le plus jeune, enfin bref, je m'égare…Alors monsieur Yuy, quelle sorte de massage voulez vous ? Je peux vous faire un massage aux huiles relaxantes tout de suite mais je vous recommande tout d'abord un massage débloqueur, enfin, ça c'est le nom que je lui donne, en fait, ça consiste à débloquer les nœuds que vous pouvez ressentir, la plupart du temps dans le dos, mais si vous voulez que je commence par autre chose, y'a pas de problèmes, il suffit de me le dire. »

Heero : « Vous êtes bavard… »

Duo : « Ah ça oui, on ne vous a pas prévenu à la sortie des vestiaires ? Je plaisante. Je suis désolé, mon grand défaut c'est bien de beaucoup trop parler mais je vous rassure tout de suite, dès que je me mets au travail, je suis aussi silencieux qu'une image. »

Heero : « ... »

Duo : « Vous par contre, vous n'êtes pas très bavard à ce que je vois, je suppose que vous avez marre de mes bavardages et que vous voulez tout de suite en venir aux massages, je vous comprends, ça m'arrive tout le temps cette situation ! Bien, par quoi voulez vous commencer alors ? »

Heero : « Comme vous voulez je ne m'y connais pas en massage. »

Duo : « Okay, et bien comme vous avez opté pour la séance longue, je vais y aller en douceur, je vais donc tout d'abord repérer les zones tendues et puis débloquer les nerfs, ensuite on passera au vrai massage relaxant, ça vous va comme ça ? »

Heero : « Hai. »

Duo : « Vous vous êtes fait mal ? vous n'êtes pas à l'aise sur le table ? je peux aller en chercher une autre si vous voulez ? Comme vous allez rester allongé pendant 1 heure ½, il vaut mieux que vous soyez bien installé. »

Heero : « Non, tout va bien, ça veut dire 'oui' dans ma langue natale. »

Duo : « De quoi ? »

Heero : « 'Hai' »

Duo : « Vous avez si mal que ça ? »

Heero : « Mais non ! ! je viens de vous dire que.. »

Duo : « Je plaisantais, j'avais compris ^_^ Bien, commençons le massage vous voulez bien ? »

Heero : « Hn. »

Duo : « Et ça veux dire quoi ça, dans vote langue Natale ? Je blague ! ! Ne vous tendez pas comme ça ! vous allez avoir des crampes ! Je savais pas que les japonais avaient un sens de l'humour si peu développé… »

Heero : « Qui vous a dit que j'étais japonais ? »

Duo : « Ca se voit comme une Réléna en plein milieu du centre ville. »

Heero : « Pardon ? »

Duo : « Ce n'est rien, excusez moi, commençons. »

Heero : « … »

Heero se tendis encore plus quand il sentit deux mains chaudes de poser sur la base de sa nuque. Les mains pressèrent un peu plus la peau, puis elles se mirent en mouvement, il avait fermé les yeux, appréciant à leur juste valeur les mains douces qui malaxaient la nuque en gestes sans brusqueries, presque des gestes tendres. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Duo lui fasse autant de bien en faisant si peu. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec son bavardage incessant et ses blagues douteuses, on ne s'attendait pas à un massage de très grande qualité mais il ne pu qu'admettre son erreur de jugement en sentant les mains glisser petit à petit vers ses épaules. Et il rentra en une sorte de transe, plus rien m'existait autour de lui, il n'étendait que le bruit que faisait  Duo sur sa peau, il n'avait conscience que de ces mains, rien d'autre que les mains, les mains et le bien qu'elles lui faisaient. Progressivement, son corps se relaxa. Duo défaisait tous les nœud un à un, sachant exactement leur emplacement dès le premier coup, il jouait avec ses mains afin de venir à bout des nerfs et des muscles tendus à bloc. Quand Duo en eut fini avec le haut du dos, il s'attaqua au bas du dos. Les mains firent les mêmes mouvements qu'elles avaient fait un peu plus haut, pressant la peau en mouvements circulaires, puis la pinçant doucement et enfin en exerçant une pression un peu plus forte que les autres, débloquant définitivement le nœud. Heero sortit de sa transe à l'instant même ou il ne sentit plus les mains de Duo sur lui, il se redressa brusquement, yeux ouvert, et chercha la raison de cet arrêt. Duo lui faisait dos, il semblait occupé à chercher quelque chose sur la table devant lui.

Duo : « Monsieur Yuy, quelle huile préférez vous ? J'ai parfum Lavande, odeur maritime, violette, vanille, noix de coco, mangue, pêche, fraise, enfin ça m'étonnerais quand même que vous choisissiez la fraise, c'est plutôt les femmes qui prennent cela, remarque c'est pareil pour les autres parfum, à part peu être pour la lavande et odeur maritime, remarque je les comprends, peu de femme aiment sentir les algues pour aller à leur rendez vous galant, ça doit pas faire très grande impression et puis… »

Heero : « Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais de parler ? »

Duo : « Arg ! j'ai recommencé pas vrai ? Il ne faut pas vous gêner, dites moi quand je parle trop, c'est affreux, quand je commence j'arrive plus à m'arrêter, et encore, heureusement que je ne parle pas quand je masse mes clients ou alors je pense que je les tuerais avant la fin de la séance, ou alors c'est eux qui me tueraient, oui je pense que ce serait plus probable, je me vois mal tuer quelqu'un, surtout qu'avec les mains pleine d'huile, j'arriverais sans doute jamais à étrangler le client en question, je peux toujours essayer de le noyer dans la piscine d'à côté mais c'est pas très discret, je risque d'affoler tous le monde et de faire fuir tous les clients, et là, c'est Zechs qui me tueras et j'ai aucune envie qu'il me passe un savon, surtout avec les grandes mains qu'il a, déjà qu'il me fait mal le matin quand il me tape dans le dos pour me dire bonjour alors j'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnera si il… »

Heero : « Vous recommencez encore là… »

Duo : « Oups, désolé, dites moi vite quelle huile de massage vous voulez pour que je puisse me remettre à travailler et par la même occasion m'arrêter de parler ou alors on va jamais en finir… »

Heero : « Avez vous le parfum fleur de cerisier ? »

Duo : « Fleur de cerisier ? Voilà un client bien difficile. Mais non, je blague, ne vous crispez pas, vous allez réduire mon boulot à néant, bien, ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais aller voir à la réserve si j'ai ce que vous me demandez, normalement nous avons tous les parfums du monde…je reviens ! »

Heero se demanda pourquoi il avait demandé ce parfum là, après tout, il aurait très bien pu se contenter d'un autre parfum, c'était pourtant la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il regarda Duo s'éloigner, sa natte dansant dans son dos et épousant chacun de ses mouvements. Duo était un jeune homme bien étrange mais il faisait les massages à merveille, et encore, le vrai massage n'avait pas encore commencé. Il se maudit alors de lui avoir demandé cette huile, il ne voulait pas attendre, il voulait encore sentir les mains chaudes sur lui. Le massage n'était pas fini, ce n'était pas terminé, il avait une sensation de non fini incroyable, ce simple 'déblocage' l'avait jeté dans une transe excise alors quel effet le vrai massage aurait-il sur lui ? Lui qui avait toujours eu une patiente à toute épreuve, frissonna d'impatiente, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé et il demanda comment un simple massage, non fini en plus, pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil. Mais ses pensées furent coupées nettes par Duo qui revenait un sourire ravissant aux lèvres, les mains dans le dos.

Duo : « Tada ! me voilà de retour, vous avez de la chance, nous avons ce que vous désirer, je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi long, le temps vous sera décompté, mais la responsable des huiles a faillit pété un câble quand je lui ai demandé cette huile, elle venait de la ranger tout en haut de l'étagère puisqu'elle ne servait pratiquement jamais…Enfin bref, au boulot ! je me tais, promis ! ^^ »

Heero se rallongea totalement sur la table et ferma les yeux avec force, il n'avait pas peur, non, quelle peur pourrait-il ressentir en sachant qu'il allait se faire masser ? Non ce n'était pas de la peur, et pourtant son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il respirait un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Il entendis Duo se frotter les mains, sans doute pour les imprégner d'huile, pensée juste qui se confirma quand l'odeur caractéristique des fleurs de cerisier emplit la pièce. Les mains, toujours aussi chaudes, se posèrent doucement sur son dos, elles paraissaient encore plus douce grâce à l'huile. Une vraie danse commença alors. Les mains de Duo allaient et venaient de part et d'autre de son dos, chatouillant de temps en temps les côtes sensibles, pressant un peu plus fort pas moments. Heero avait l'impression que les mains lui couvraient tout le dos et sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus, son cœur battait en plus en plus fort, il se sentait partir et priait inconsciemment pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais, pour que ça continue, pour que les mains descendent encore un peu, encore un peu plus, oui, par là, encore, encore plus bas, oui, là, juste là. Les deux mains s'activaient tout en bas du dos, là ou les fesses commençaient, provoquant des frissons incontrôlés de sa part. Les gestes de Duo lui paraissaient des caresses brûlantes, des caresses incroyablement sensuelles, des caresses qui le faisait réagir au quart de tour, mais il n'en avait cure, il voulait juste que Duo continue. Sans s'en rendre vraiment contre, plongé dans un plaisir jamais encore connu, il se cambra légèrement en poussant un gémissement, à peine un murmure, un murmure que Duo n'entendit pas. Et puis Duo quitta le dos pour s'occuper de la deuxième partie du corps. Il commença par les pieds, il les malaxa, rajoutant encore un peu d'huile, et puis les mains remontèrent aux mollets, aux tibias, aux jambes, caressant à m'en plus finir, faisant renter l'huile dans sa peau en passant et repassant encore, le chemin n'était pas fini, des jambes, les mains arrivèrent aux genoux et aux cuisses. Un deuxième gémissement, tout aussi inaudible que le premier, passa les lèvres d'Heero qui respirait maintenant de manière saccadé. Et il sentit la serviette remonter, et c'est ce qu'il voulait, et les mains montaient doucement jusqu'aux fesses, et c'est ce qu'il voulait, et les mains fit rentrer l'huile dans la peau sensible des deux rondeurs, et c'est ce qu'il voulait, non, il voulait….il voulait plus, toujours plus, il voulait…autre chose. En prenant conscience de l'autre 'chose' qu'il voulait, Heero ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa d'un coup, surprenant Duo.

Duo : « Monsieur Yuy ? Un problème ? »

Par dessus sa propre épaule, Heero regardait Duo, les yeux écarquillés, puis il détourna le regard et réajusta non sans mal sa serviette autour de sa taille, en serrant au maximum.

Heero : « Je…dois y aller, je viens de me rappeler d'un...rendez vous important, je dois vraiment y aller. »

Duo : « Ah ? Mais le massage n'est pas fini…Je n'ai pas fait l'autre côté. »

Il se sentit défaillir à ces paroles, heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de l'autre côté, vu comme il avait 'réagit' pour le coté dorsal, il n'aurait pas pu cacher sa 'réaction' si il s'était occupé du côté dorsal.

Heero : « Ca ne peut pas attendre. »

Duo : « Vous ne pourrez pas être remboursé… »

Heero : « J'en ai rien à faire d'être remboursé où non ! je dois juste y aller ! ! »

Duo : « B-bien, ne vous énervez pas, je…allez vous changer, je vais juste avertir Zechs, je veux pas qu'il croit que c'est moi qui vous ai fait fuir, il va encore m'accuser de faire peur aux clients. »

Il vit Duo sortir de la pièce d'un geste un peu déstabilisé, il ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? pourquoi avait-il perdu ainsi son sang froid ? Et cette…'réaction'…Kso ! Comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi à un simple massage ? Un massage donné par un homme en plus ! ! ! Quel crétin il faisait ! ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte d'ici et qu'il pense à étriper Quatre pour l'avoir obligé à venir, c'est à cause de lui qu'il était dans une telle situation ! Sortant précipitamment de la salle, en ayant bien sur revêtit son maillot de bain, il se dirigeât vers la sortie mais son regard fut bloqué net sur la vision de Duo discutant avec le grand blond, le fameux Zechs. Une étrange sensation l'envahi quand il vit Duo rire à gorge déployée alors que Zechs semblait visiblement hypnotisé par ce même Duo. Heero serra les poings, il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi, c'était la troisième fois qu'il ressentait des 'choses' bizarre, il en avait vraiment marre, il ne rêvait que de rentrer chez lui et de s'installer devant son cher ordinateur. Avant de rentrer définitivement dans les vestiaires, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Duo, ce dernier le regarda également et lui fit un petit signe d'en revoir, auquel il ne répondit même pas mais qui le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit en trompe de l'institut. Quatre, Wufei et Trowa l'attendaient.

Quatre : « Bah…Heero ? mais enfin tu as presque ¾ d'heure d'avance ! »

Wufei : « Je t'avais bien dit qu'il serait capable de tout planté en plein milieu du parcours.. »

Trowa : « On a bien fait d'avoir attendu ici. » 

Quatre : « C'était si horrible que ça ? »

Heero : « On rentre. »

Ses amis semblèrent choqués de sa voix froide, il n'était comme ça que quand il était affreusement en colère, et ils le savaient, sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il ne firent aucun commentaire. Il monta à l'arrière tandis que Trowa prit le volant, Wufei côté passager et Quatre, à l'arrière avec lui. Et Trowa démarra. Durant tout le trajet Heero rumina ses pensées et essaya de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à réagir de la sorte, il sentait encore des frissons le parcourir rien qu'en pensant au fameux massage. Irrité, il décida d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, chose infiniment difficile quand tous les endroits qu Duo avait touché, c'est à dire presque tout son corps, le brûlait. Mais le pire était sans aucun doute l' autre brûlure, la plus puissante, ressentie cette fois ci au creux des reins…

A suivre…

Mimi : Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long O_o

Duo : Ca change, d'habitude, tes chapitres sont toujours trop courts.

Heero : Hn.

Mimi : mouais bah ça va, vous me gâchez ma joie là !

Quatre : Tu veux du thé ?

Mimi : Va te faire voir avec ton thé ! j'aime PAS le thé merde ! ! !

Quatre : T_____T

Trowa : Ne l'écoute pas, elle est vexée car au début, elle voulait faire de ce chapitre un chapitre unique mais qu'elle a la flemme d'écrire 10 pages de plus.

Mimi : Gna gna gna….


End file.
